Can't help falling in love with you
by thecookielives27
Summary: Edward has always been in love with Tanya. Too bad she has a boyfriend who she is irrevocably in love with. What happens when the gorgeous Bella Swan arrives with her friends. And what's this? She's Edward's new roommate! Will there be love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Okay, so this is my first time to attempt to write a story so puh-lease go easy on me!! I admit that I am nowhere as good as any author here but hey!! I'm just writing for fun!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters in it!! Also I do not own the characters who you will encounter later. They belong to their respective authors. (Vampire Academy, Blue Bloods and House of the Night Series) I just absolutely love them!! I had to put them in!!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EDWARD'S POV**

My heart once again broke at the sight that lay before me.

Tanya and Riley were on the coach, having a heavy make-out session. I was disgusted. Enraged. Furious. Infuriated. Annoyed. But most of all, I was jealous.

You see, Tanya and I were best friends, we still are. We've known each other ever since we were in diapers. We've been through everything together, alongside my siblings, Alice and Emmett, the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper, and finally the Denali sisters, Kate and Irina, a.k.a. known as Tanya's sisters. And ever since then, I've been in love with her.

Everybody knew this. The gang, my parents, my classmates, hell, even my teachers knew! The only ones who were oblivious to this were Tanya and Riley, the only people whom I was dying to tell my feelings to. Well, specifically, Tanya. It doesn't matter anyways. I'm pathetic. A sick excuse for a person. Even though I love her so much, I had to let her go. I just want her to be happy and that's not happening with me around. Though that didn't stop me from imagining myself in Riley's place. Running my fingers through those gorgeous blond locks, looking into her beautiful gray eyes that sparkles like diamonds and those luscious lips brushing against mine……………

Ugh! I'm doing it again! Well who can't help it? I'm standing in front of a goddess who is currently busy making out with her boyfriend (sad face).

Loudly, I cleared my throat. Instantly, their heads snapped up to me and jumped a foot away from each other. Pleased, I made my way over to them, and sat in between them.

"Hey guys!!!" I forced my self to sound happy and oblivious to the scene that just happen. Pfftt.. like a could forget that. My heart felt like its been trampled on and lost and thrown away. **(A/N: Guess what song that was from!! Cough-our song-cough… Hahaha!! I'm soooooo funny! Not ********)**

"Uh, hey Edward. I thought you were moving your stuff tomorrow?" Oh yeah, I forgot. Because I want Tanya to be happy, I am giving up my dorm room to Riley. Yeah, I know. I'm so kind, selfless and generous, not to mention handsome **(A/N: Cocky much?) **The kind of person Tanya should be with.

"Nah… I'm just hiding from my roommate. I heard he/she is going to arrive today" That was partially true. It so happens that people find me so attractive that even boys go gay for me. Emmett gets a good laugh at that every time. –Shudders-

"Well, I heard from a little birdie that she's from England and is very very very very very beautiful" Oh great, girlfriend-stealer, well not really, is now joining the conversation.

"Who did you here that from?" Tanya asked slightly curious and slightly jealous at the same time.

"Don't worry baby, I only have my eyes for you. And to answer your question, I heard it from Mike" Mike? Well that's highly unusual. Usually, and I mean always, Mike uses the term hot, hott, or my favorite hottt.

"That's highly unusual" Tanya said, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah" Riley agreed

Great! Not only am I not going to get to see Tanya's beautiful face and hear her melodious voice before I sleep, but there is a chance that whoever my roommate is will try seduce and sleep with me and possibly use me for money and fame. You see, my family and I, along with the Hales and Denalis are kinda like celebrities. We model for all the top companies, not to mention are parents are one pne of the richest people in America.

"Maybe Edward will finally get a girlfriend and….." Riley trailed off as I dent him a glare.

"Hardy-har-har. Not going to happen."

_____________________________________________________________________

**BELLA POV**

"What!?! Haven't you ever seen a girl with boobs and an ass wearing a skirt before? Bloody hell!!! What is wrong with you people?!" I screamed at the bystanders who were all staring at me with their mouths dropped open and eyed opened wide. I probably would have laughed if it weren't me in the situation. They resembled oddly like a gold fish.

"Well they have sister dearest, just not as gorgeous as you" I heard Schuyler's musical voice say followed by my friends laughter.

I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. THEM.

Let me explain. You see before we left, my so-called 'friends', namely Schuyler, Mimi, Bliss, Zoey, Stevie-Rae and the twins, Erin and Shaunee replaced my suitcase with a new one, which contained designer clothes that barely covered anything that has to be covered. How they did it? I don't know. But I have a suspicion that the guys had something to do with it. The only good thing that came out of this is payback. I felt my lips curve up into a wicked smile. The gang must have seen my expression because they started running around screaming. Cough-Oliver, Jack, Stark, Eric, Dylan, Loren, and Damien-Cough. Haha pussies!!

"NOOOOOO!! Bella please!! I'm to young to die!"

"Bella! We're so sorry!"

"Please forgive us"

"They made us do it"

"Have mercy!!" Big bad Jack actually cried. Hmm. Interesting.

"No!!! Mwahahahahahaha! Never!" I screamed to them which made them whimper like little babies.

"Twin, did she just cackle?" Shaunee asked Erin

"I think she did twin" Erin answered.

Okay--- they're not genetically twins. Erin Bates is a very white girl from Tulsa and Shaunee Cole is a lovely caramel-colored girl of Jamaican-American descent who grew up in Connecticut, but the two are so freakishly alike that skin and tone region practically mean no difference. They're soul twins, which is so and totally awesome. Well, back to the present.

Currently, My friends and I are on a shuttle that the school has ever so kindly, sent us. The guys, are staying as far as me as possible, trying to avoid the revenge they know I'm going to make. The girls are in a conversation discussing their next shopping trip –shudders- and me? I'm busy looking at the guys with a smile that says 'I'm gonna get you back. Beware!'. Hahaha!! This is so much fun especially when they bbegan to pray the rosary.

Suddenly, we stopped in front of a beautiful campus that looked more like a resort than a school.

"We're here. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Southeast Academy! The best performing arts school in the States!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEWS PLEASE!!! I need feedback:))


	2. Booger!

A/N: Thanks for all the people who reviewed!! Please just please review!!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I also don't own any other characters that is recognizable blah, blah, blah…

On with the story!!

BELLA POV

O my freaking God!!!

I could feel my mouth drop open in shock. The campus was beyond amazing. In front of me was not a campus but a freaking resort. I swear it looks exactly like the resort I went to last summer! Hmmm… let me check. Zen styled buildings, check! Swimming pools (with slides and a diving board! Eeekk!!), check! Big field, check! Beach, check! And finally, half naked people running around like monkeys on crack. Check! Yep! It's just like the resort.

As we made our to the office, I noticed that everyone had stop what they were doing and were staring at wide-eyed at us. But I mean, who can blame them. The size of that booger hanging out of Oliver's nose was ginormous! I swear, you could see it from a thousand miles….. oooohhh… I love that song!!!

_Making my way downtown _

_Walking fast_

_Faces past _

_And I'm homebound_…. Grrr! Bad Bella! Stop being so easily sidetracked. Okay, I know what ya'll thinking, that I'm a crazy girl who's talking (telepathically) to herself. Well I hate to break it to you, but I'm not! I just happen to be a girl who just so happens to enjoy talking to herself telepathically. How do I know this? Well I'm just awesome that way.

So here I am, making my way to the office with my friends trailing behind, minding our own business when I got very irritated with the stares.

"What are ya'll staring at? I mean it's just a booger people! I know it's the size of Australia but geesh! You act as if you've never seen a booger in your lives!" I screamed at them.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Mimi asked as if questioning my sanity. I was confused.

"The booger hanging out of Oliver's nose, duh. I mean they don't need to stare. Don't they know that staring is rude?"

"NO Bella. They were staring at us because of our hotness." Mimi said arrogantly while the twins nodded in agreement.

"Huh. O my goodness! I can't believe I haven't seen it before! You're right it's ginormous!" Stevie-Rae exclaimed while the others looked at Oliver and started laughing.

With that, Oliver screamed like a girl begging for a mirror. When he saw the booger, he stared at it in wonder. He then started touching and playing with it.

"Hmmm…" Oliver started talking with wonder in his voice "I think I'm going to keep it"

The others immediately stopped laughing and looked at him incredulously. There was a chorus of "Ewws" and "Gross!" and of course "What! That's not fair! I want one!"

"Babe, I won't kiss or come near you with that hanging of your nose" Mimi said to her boyfriend.

Everyone except me, were paired of. Bliss and Dylan, Zoey and Stark, Stevie-Rae and Eric, Jack and Schuyler, Loren and Erin, Damien and Shaunee, and obviously, Mimi and Oliver. They always, I mean the girls, always set me up with blind dates, but I always tend to scare them away. Eh, whatever. I'm better of single anyways.

"Haha! You don't get to keep it!" Eric and Loren said in a sing-song voice.

We rolled our eyes as we reached our destination, ignoring the lingering stares behind.

Behind the desk was a woman with red hair and musky brown eyes in her lat 40's ogling at the guys who were looking rather uncomfortable. The girls and I just snickered. Schuyler cleared her throat trying to get the attention of the woman.

She snapped out of her daze and looked at us, embarrassed to be caught staring. Well who wouldn't be embarrassed? You just caught ogling at someone whose' young enough to be your son. As she did, her mouth dropped open. Ugh! Why was this always happening to us?

"Hi! I'm Mrs. Cope! You musy be the new students! Welcome to Southeast Academy, the best performing Arts school in the states!" ell no duh. The woman I now know as Mrs. Cope exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm Bliss Llewellyn and the idiots over there are Eric Night, Loren Blake, Damien Smith (A/N I forgot his last name), Dylan White (A/N I also forgot his last name), Jack and Mimi Force James Stark, Zoey Redbird, Stevie-Rae (A/N I'm sorry! I also forgot her last name) Oliver Hazard-Perry, Schuyler Van Alen, Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates and Isabella Swan" Bliss, the ever so polite one introduced us as Mrs. Cope started shuffling papers as well as folders.

"Oh yes! Her are your keys and your schedule. Have a great school year!" She said as she handed it to us.

"So, who's your roommate Bells?" Damien asked me

They were all roomed with their significant others, which they were all ecstatic about. I have the sinking suspicion that Mimi had something to do with it. Ahhh… what money can do.

I looked over the papers Mrs. Cope had given me. It seems that I've been roomed with Edward Cullen. Now why does that name seem familiar?

"Uh. Edward Cullen" I answered and the girls and Damien suddenly squealed. If I didn't know that Damien is madly in love with Shaunee, I would've thought that he was gay.

"O my gosh!! Your roomed with Edward Cullen? I am so jealous!" By now. We've attracted a crowd.

"Yeah… If only I were single…" Mimi trailed of dreamily

"You are so lucky! I mean Edward Cullen" Zoey said. I noticed that the girls were either glaring at me or staring at me with envy. I wonder what that's all about. Oh well. Time to play it like I know what they are talking about.

"Yeah!! O Yeah!! I'm roomed with Edward Cullen! I mean, OMG!! Edward Cullen! I'm like, so lucky!" I squealed. My friends looked at me weirdly. Oops. Maybe I over did it.

"Do you even know who Edward Cullen is?" Shaunee asked me.

"Pfftt…of course. I mean who doesn't?" I answered

"Yeah? How does he look like then?" Great! They're ganging up on me.

"Uh…he has a head, hair, eyes, lips, ears, a nose, and oh yeah! A body!!" I said while people around me snickered.

My friends just rolled their eyes on me and gave me disapproving looks.

"I cant believe you don't know---" Damien was suddenly interrupted when a three fake blonds with cake smeared on their face appeared out of thin air. Amazing!

"Hi. I'm Lauren and this is Jessica and Miranda" She pointed to clown 2 and 3 as she said their names.

"Hi! I'm Bella and this---"

"Look, I don't care what your names are, just stay away from Edward…." I didn't pay attention to the rest of what she was saying and was daydreaming about nothing in particular until somebody nudged me.

"Ah. O yeah. I like cake to" I said as my friends laughed at me. Apparently she wasn't talking about cake like I though she was. Well who could blame me? There was cake smudged all around her faces along with clown 2 and 3.

"O my gosh! Were you even paying attention to me? God, your dummer than my dog!" You could hear people laughing at the background except my friends, of course.

And that's when I saw it. Mt. Everest was planted on her face. Or was that another head? Whatever it was, it was totally gross. I decided to get a closer look at it.

"Holy crow! Is that a zit or are you growing a new head?!!" I suddenly exclaimed and took a closer look.

"Gross" I shouted once again

She gasped and covered her zit and ran away, suddenly screaming at Jessica and Miranda. Apparanly Jessica and Miranda said that it wasn't noticeable. Boy how wrong they were.

I turned around and realized that we still had and audience. They were all rolling on the ground, laughing so hard that they had tears rolling down their faces. My friends including.

"What?" I asked them confused

"Hahaha! I can tell, this will be a start of an interesting school year." Eric barely got out because of laughing so hard.

Indeed it was.

Please Review!! I need reviews people!!


End file.
